Tanjobiomedeto, sensei
by Haruno SB
Summary: Una cosa estaba clara, había situaciones que solo los adultos podían entender. [Este fic participa en el reto: ¡Humor de cuarta!, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin].


_**Naruto© es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la siguiente historia es de mi autoría.**_

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fic está participando en el reto: ¡Humor de cuarta!, del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Leve OoC (?)._

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:**_ _499._

 _ **Palabra sorteada:**_ _Cadenas._

* * *

 _ **Escribir una de mis ideas con una cantidad de palabras específicas no se me hace muy fácil, pero lo intenté.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten el resultado;).**_

* * *

Ebisu miraba a su alrededor con los labios abiertos mientras una gota de sudor humedecía su frente.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?

El trío que se había mantenido en silencio, alzó sus manos hasta la capucha de sus túnicas para exponerse.

—¡Sorpresa!

Al verles sus rostros femeninos, una conocida añoranza morbosa le cubrió el suyo.

—¿Qué...?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Ebisu-sensei —al unísono, se desprendieron del material que les cubría el cuerpo mientras un inevitable hilo de baba se escabullía por la comisura del hombre al verlas cubiertas de escasas prendas de cuero.

Entonces captó que, inminentemente, olvidó su fecha de cumpleaños.

—Pero... ¿Las conozco?

—Justo ahora, no —dijo la del medio dando un paso adelante—, pero sí que nos recordarás.

Rodeando su cuerpo capturado contra el árbol, escuchó el tintineo del metal pesado. Dejó de mirar al par frente a él y buscó a la mujer faltante.

—¿Para qué usaras eso?

—Ya verás —sin decir más, procedió a cubrir su torso y piernas con gruesas cadenas cubiertas en chakra. Ignorando los balbuceos del hombre, lo ajustó hasta que casi se volvía uno con la corteza—. Listo —asomando su cabeza por el lado derecho del árbol, alzó el pulgar a sus otras dos acompañantes—. ¡Comiencen!

—¿Comenzar qué? —comenzó Ebisu, más el primer golpe en su mandíbula lo interrumpió. Acto que se repitió hasta que tenía un ojo hinchado y su labio sangraba.

Solo cuando soltó su aliento en un jadeo, los golpes cesaron.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó quien parecía ser la líder.

Una más tímida, titubeo antes de acotar:

—Le siguen azotes.

—Y succiones —culminó la restante.

Así que, después de darle en los muslos con una vara y escuchar al mayor maldecir, invocaron a una babosa gris y viscosa.

—¡Quítenme esto! —hizo eco en la lejanía.

* * *

—Creo que nos excedimos —dudaba la chica más tímida terminando con su jutsu de transformación.

Las otras dos mujeres desaparecieron en una nube de humo que solo dejó a Konohamaru y una preocupada Moegi, quien miraba a su sensei moribundo.

—¿Esto no debía suceder, verdad?

—No lo sé —rascó Konohamaru su nuca, buscando con su mano libre en su bolsillo trasero—: Este libro no dio muchas explicaciones.

—¿Pero hablaba de al final quedar... así? —cuestionó la niña, a lo que Sarutobi se apresuró a buscar la página en la que se habían basado para el regalo de cumpleaños de su sensei.

Leyó textualmente:

— _Inmovilizado por las cadenas y extasiado por los golpes recibidos y los chupetones que se iban formando en su cuello gracias a los labios de aquella mujer con instinto de sanguijuela, él deliró en placer desbordante mientras un nuevo azote siseaba en el aire_ —cerrando el libro, exclamó—: Quizás alteramos el orden, pero debía resultar igual.

—Sigo creyendo que fue mala idea hacer esto —Udon sorbió.

—Si el sensei lee tanto este Icha Icha es porque le gusta lo que contiene. Mi idea fue genial —debatió el de antes.

Hasta que un gruñido los interrumpió. Los tres chicos se enderezaron nerviosos.

—Konohamaru...

* * *

 _ **Generalmente no escribo de humor, pero bueno, esto salió de una conexión directa entre mente y dedos, y me gustó. Con Konohamaru nunca se sabe… Lo que sí les recomiendo es que, nunca, pero nunca, dejen que los niños lean sobre el BDSM o algo como esto les podría ocurrir xD Ellos solo querían complacer a su sensei interpretando una de las escenas del librito que casi todos los hombres de la aldea leen (en secreto o no).**_

 _ **¿Les gustó? ¿Les aburrió... o por lo menos valió la pena invertir preciados minutos de su tiempo en leerlo?**_

 _ **Me encantaría saberlo.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
